Last Flight Out
by Storm2003
Summary: DINO STORM ToriBlake Prequel. COMPLETE. As the couple gathers the courage to confess their feelings to each other, they travel, unknowingly to find each other. Will they cross paths or will it be too later? Please read and review.
1. Aching Hearts

Disclaimer: I own anything you don't recognize.

A/N: This takes place after destroying Lothor and before DINO STORM.

CHAPTER ONE

Aching Hearts

Tori Hanson sighed as she watched her students finish their workout routine for the day. She enjoyed being a teacher at the Wind Ninja Academy along with Dustin, Shane, and Cam. She chuckled a little as she watched Marah try extra hard to keep up. Kapri had shown great promise in the Air territory. Marah however was torn between Water and Earth, so she had routine where she would take both classes until she found where she got comfortable.

Tori was depressed because it had been exactly four months since they had defeated Lothor and that meant exactly four months since Blake had left for Factory Blue. She was happy for him because he was doing what he wanted to do, but she really missed him. They all got letters and phone calls from him, and updates from Hunter whenever information was dropped. Last Tori had heard, dark and brooding Hunter had been dating Sensei Omano's granddaughter, who the wind rangers were anxious to meet.

"Sensei Hanson?" came a familiar voice. Tori snapped out of her trance and saw Marah had come up to see if she was all right.

"Class dismissed," Tori said, covering up her daydreaming. She bowed the class out and the students went on their way but Marah sat down next to her friend and teacher.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Tori sighed and smiled at the girl who was once her enemy.

"I don't know," she said before walking off, Marah looking after her with a look that said she wished she could help Tori.

"Hey babe," came a familiar voice. Marah looked up and smiled to see Dustin. He bent down and gave her a quick kiss before sitting down behind her. Kapri and Shane sat down next to the couple.

"Done for the day?" Kapri asked her sister.

"Yea," Marah said, somewhat sadly.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"I'm worried about Tori. She dazed out of class again today," Marah explained. The yellow and red wind rangers glanced at each other and sighed.

"Let's see if we can do something about it," Dustin said.

"Where's Cam?" Shane asked.

"Where else?" Kapri and Marah asked. The guys chuckled, knowing that Cam was down working in Ninja Ops. Dustin kissed Marah again before following Shane down to Ninja Ops.

Over in England, Blake raced another practice lap at top speed. His fellow Factory Blue riders watched in awe as he raced his heart out with every turn. Roger Hannah sighed as he watched Blake ride. As happy as he was the Blake practiced on his own and got better all the time, he knew the reason Blake did it. A certain blonde in a picture Blake had beside his night stand was the reason. She and Blake's family were his inspiration to ride better and better, but he also rode a lot more than he should to get his mind off of how much he missed Tori.

"Hey guys, why don't you take a lesson from Blake and go practice on the other track!" Roger yelled to the other riders. The other guys, late teens to early twenties, sucked their teeth but went on their way as it was. Roger took one last look at Blake before taking out his cell phone and speed dialing his intended person.

"Hey Jerry, it's Roger. Do you think we can move some of the riders around? Make sure Bradley isn't scheduled for a little while....I'll tell you why when you've moved the schedule around so just do it," Roger ordered before ending the call.

Back at the Wind Academy, the guys had relayed their concerns to Cam and Sensei Watanabe.

"I mean, even if they're too chicken to admit how they feel about each other, at least seeing each other will help her," Shane said.

"Yea I've been thinking that for a while now, but what can we do about it?" Cam asked.

"You three and Hunter are her best friends, work something out. I will be okay with whatever you decide unless it involves human sacrifice," Sensei Watanabe replied before leaving the room, receiving off glances from the three boys.

"Dude, that was kind of creepy," Dustin said.

"That's dad for you, he's gotten a little relaxed, humorous, creepy, whatever you want to call it ever since we freed him and destroyed Lothor," Cam explained.

"Okay, back to the situation at hand, what are we going to do about Tori?" Shane asked.

"Maybe giving Hunter a call would help things," Cam suggested.

"I'm on it," Dustin said, running for the phone. The call went through to the Thunder Academy where Hunter was sitting in his head teacher's office. He was glancing through some papers and didn't even look up when the phone rang. He just reached over and put the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked. Dustin decided to have some fun and just belched loudly into the receiver. Hunter cringed a little at the volume of it but just switched the receiver to the other ear.

"What's up Dustin?" he immediately asked, receiving a chuckle at the other end.

"We've got a situation here," Dustin explained.

"Let me guess, Tori?" Hunter asked.

"How did you know?" Dustin asked.

"If she's anything like Blake, it was a given," Hunter said. He suddenly heard a struggle.

"Uh, hey man, it's Shane. Got any ideas of what to do with these two?" he asked.

"Send her on a trip to surprise him. I'll send you his schedule right now," Hunter said, taking out Blake's schedule from a file and putting it in the fax machine. Cam picked it up when it came to the Wind Academy.

"Got it man, thanks," Shane said.

"No problem, anything else?" Hunter asked. Shane handed the phone to Cam.

"Yea, are you really dating Leila?" Cam asked, knowing the Thunder Academy's granddaughter.

"Yes," Hunter said.

"Okay, that's all, thanks," Cam said.

"No problem, let me know how things turn out," Hunter said.

"Will do, bye," Cam said. They both hung up the phone and got back to business.

"Let's go book Tori a flight," Cam said. Meanwhile, back in London, Blake entered the group house and bounded up to his room. Upon entering, he was very weirded out to find his bags packed for him.

"Go see her," Roger said. Blake turned around to see his sponsor/coach in the doorway, holding out a plane ticket for him.

"What?" Blake asked.

"I've rearranged the schedule, you aren't doing any official racing for another three weeks. Go see her and decide if you really want to come back," Roger said, handing Blake the ticket and the picture of Tori off his nightstand. Blake broke out in a smile. He couldn't believe he was going to go see the woman he loved.

OKAY, WHAT DO YOU THINK? HOW IS THIS GOING TO GO? WILL THEY CROSS PATHS OR GET TO THEIR DESTINATIONS AND NOT FIND EACH OTHER? WHAT IS GOING ON?

Props to Tori Bradley for a great start to another GREAT story. READ FAMILY TIES!!!

A/N: I don't know if this'll be a short fanfic or not but I hope you enjoy none the less.


	2. Take Off

Disclaimer: the usual..........

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. COMPUTER PROBLEMS!!!

Chapter 2

Take Off

Tori walked slowly along the beach, the wind brushing through her hair as she took in the sweet scent of the ocean. It made her smile but yet long for a certain thunder brother. Suddenly, the spotted someone running to her in the distance.

"Blake?" she asked in shock when he got closer.

"Hey Tor," he said, beaming at her.

"What...what are you doing here? I thought you were in Europe or something," Tori said, baffled.

"I couldn't take it anymore Tori. I had to come and tell you to your face how much I love you. I love you Tori," Blake said.

"Oh Blake, I love you too," Tori said. Blake framed her face with his hands and leaned towards her. Tori smiled and closed her eyes, ready to taste his lips for the first time. Suddenly, a loud ringing burst into her ears. Slowly, Tori opened her eyes and groaned, realizing she had been dreaming again. The phone rang again, loudly. Tori groaned again and reached for the receiver.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Tori, get to the Wind Academy now," Cam said.

"Cam? It's my day off," Tori said.

"Just get over here," Cam said before hanging up. Tori took the phone away from her ear and just rolled her eyes before hanging it up. She jumped out of bed and took less than ten minutes to get ready.

Blake sighed deeply during the long cab ride to the airport. His flight would be leaving in a matter of hours. That would a few less hours he would have to wait before he say Tori. He dug into his pocket and pulled out some pictures. One picture was of the entire ranger group, one was of just him and Hunter, the third was of him, Hunter, and their parents, and the last was just him and Tori. They were his most cherished pictures and he never went far without them.

"See you soon Tori," he said, smiling. Tori reached the Wind Academy and casually walked down the stairs.

"Hey guys, so what's the big emergency?" Tori asked. Sensei Watanabe just stood to the side smiling. Shane, Cam, and Dustin had to keep from laughing before they moved aside, revealing Hunter sitting in Cam's computer chair. He smiled at the former blue wind ranger.

"Hunter?!" Tori asked excitedly before jumping into the former Crimson Thunder Ranger's arms. They had all spoken to Hunter often but they did not get to see him that much as he was still getting used to his position at the Thunder Academy.

"Whoa, miss me Tor?" he asked. Tori smiled wide when she let go of him.

"Not that I'm not happy you're here, but what are you doing here?" Tori asked.

"I wanted to be here when the guys give you the surprise," Hunter explained. Tori's face fell.

"What surprise?" Tori asked. Dustin stepped forward and handed her the paper. Tori opened the envelope.

"A plane ticket?" Tori asked.

"A plane ticket to see Blake," Dustin said. Tori was completely shocked but her face broke out into a grin.

"Are you guys serious?" she asked.

"Your flight leaves in an hour," Cam explained.

"But I still have to go pack," Tori said worriedly.

"No you don't," Shane said, pulling out a small duffel and a book bag from under the Ninja Ops computer.

"How did you...?" Tori started to ask.

"I was outside your place when you left. I went in and packed with the spare key you gave me than ninja streaked over here....with permission of course," Shane said, glancing at Sensei Watanabe, who just nodded.

"But what about my classes?" Tori asked, worried.

"That will be taken care of Tori. After everything you and the rangers did for the school and everything since, you deserve some proper time off. Go to Blake," Sensei Watanabe said, smiling at Tori. Tori broke into a smile and engulfed Sensei W in a hug. He smiled when Tori backed away apologetically and bowed to him.

"Thank you guys," she said, getting ready to hug all the guys.

"Let's save the hugs for the airport," Dustin said. The guys grabbed her bags and ushered her out.

"Come on Hunter," Blake said to himself as his cell phone kept ringing. He was trying to call Hunter to tell him of what was going on, but he wasn't getting any answer from the Thunder Academy. He knew he wouldn't be out and about with all the work he had to get used to. He finally hung up and decided to try LeeAnn's office.

"Maybe he's with Leila," Blake said to himself as he punched in LeeAnn's number. The phone rang once before she answered.

"Hello?" she answered.

"LeeAnn, it's Blake," he said.

"Blake? Hey stranger, how are you?" she asked.

"Not bad, uh, I was actually trying to get a hold of Hunter. He wasn't answering his office phone," Blake said.

"I'm not sure where he went. My best guess is to try his cell phone," LeeAnn said.

"Flight 285 is now boarding," said the announcer.

"I'll have to try him after my flight takes off. I'll talk to you later LeeAnn," Blake said.

"Bye," LeeAnn said. Blake got in line to board his plane.

"I'm going to miss you guys, but thank you so much," Tori said to her friends.

"Just be careful Tor and call us every now and then so we know what's up," Shane said.

"You got it," Tori said.

"Flight 312 is now boarding," said the announcer.

"Bye guys, thank you," she said, hugging each of them. The guys watched her board the plane and stayed around while so they could watch her take off.

"Well now the hard part, waiting," Hunter said.

"Yea dude. You wanna go riding before you head back?" Dustin asked.

"Sounds good," Hunter said.

"Yea, but let's grab some dinner first. I'm starving," Shane said.

"You're always starving," Cam commented just as Hunter's cell phone rang.

"Hello?....Bro, what's up?" Hunter asked. He listened intently as Blake told him what was going on. The guys got worried when his face fell.

"Oh crap...," he said.

WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? WILL THE TWO CROSS PATHS? WILL THE MISS EACH OTHER? WILL THE GUYS BE ABLE TO FIX THE SITUATION? WHAT WILL THEY TELL BLAKE AND TORI?

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. I had internet trouble AND school started. I'll try not to let it happen again. Just tell me what you think so far. And I'm open for any suggestions on the Hunter/Leila prequel.


	3. Rerouted

Disclaimer: the usual..........I am a dork, sorry for the delay, I have been dreaming up some new ideas that I'll lay on you later, on with the show.

CHAPTER 3

Rerouted

"Bro, what's wrong?" Blake asked.

"Uh.....," Hunter said, stumbling with his words.

"Dude, what's up?" Dustin whispered, as he, Cam, and Shane were totally dumbfounded.

"Look bro, I gotta go. They're asking for all electronics to be turned off for a little while. I'll call you back at my next stop," Blake said. Hunter finally got his bearings back.

"Bro, wait, wait....," Hunter said, finally giving up hope when he heard the click of the phone.

"What's going on?" Cam asked as Hunter closed his cell phone.

"Tori is on her way to Europe to see Blake and Blake is on his way HERE to see Tori," Hunter explained.

"What? Dude, how did he get enough time off?" Shane asked.

"Apparently his riding has been great but he's been so distracted that Roger Hannah gave him a few weeks off," Hunter explained.

"Well, dude, what are we going to do?" Dustin asked.

"Let's go back to Ninja Ops and see what their flight schedules look like," Cam suggested.

"Great idea, maybe by some luck they'll cross paths," Hunter said before following the others out of the airport.

Meanwhile, Tori sat back in her chair, watching the buildings and fields below disappear as the plane went higher into the clouds.

'Blake, I can't wait to see you. How will I be able to tell you how I feel?' she thought. She looked down at her ticket, destination was printed to be one of the largest airports in Europe. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, slipping into a dream of her and Blake. Meanwhile, Blake was on pin and needles. He couldn't stop flipping through his photo album of him and the others. His gaze lingered on pictures of him and Tori.

'I hope I finally get the guts to tell how much I love you Tori,' he thought to himself. He smiled at the very thought of her and turned back to his pictures.

A few hours later, back at Ninja Ops, Cam was going over some final details to Tori and Blake's flying schedules.

"This is hopeless. They'll never be in the same place at the same time," he said.

"Too bad the weather couldn't be bad so Tori's plane would have to stop at LA Airport," Dustin said.

"Way ahead of you," Hunter said, coming into the main room with his phone to his ears.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Shane asked.

"Cam, can you get a lock on where exactly Tori's plane is now?" Hunter asked. Cam a little confused, hesitated for a second.

"Yeah sure," he said, unsure, before typing away at the computer. A visual came up on Tori's plane, Blake's position, and far they were away from the LA airport.

"Okay, Leila, go for it," Hunter said over the phone.

"What's going on?" Dustin asked.

"Leila's creating a storm to reroute Tori's plane," Hunter explained.

"She can do that?" Shane asked.

"With a lot of concentration," Hunter said.

"Hey, look," Cam said. They all watched the screen as Tori's plane began to reroute. Meanwhile, on Blake's plane, he was waking up from a nap.

"Sir, you need to raise your seat, we're about to land," the stewardess said. Blake rubbed his eyes and unreclined his seat.

'Only a few more hours,' he thought to himself as his plane began to descend.

"What's going on?" Tori asked herself, noticing the plane was doing something funny.

"Ladies and gentleman, there is some new developments of weather in the path of our destination, making it extremely difficult to fly. We are rerouting to the LA airport," the pilot said. There was a chorus of groans throughout the airplane. Tori sighed.

'Maybe it's a sign,' she thought to herself sadly.

"All right, it worked!" Shane shouted as the radar showed both planes landing at the LA airport.

"Well, that's all we can do. That place is so big, they'll be lucky to get a glimpse of each other," Cam said.

"Dude," Dustin said. Blake and Tori were both filing out of their planes. Tori, unfortunately, had to take a flight out the next day so she made her way to a phone to call a cab and reserve a room. Blake made his way to the information desk to find out where he need to go to get his connecting flight.

"Okay Mr. Bradley, I'm afraid that your connecting flight will be leaving tomorrow at 10:00 am due to weather and crew problems, will you be needing any assistance in finding a room?" the receptionist asked.

"No, that's okay," Blake said, smiling and taking back his ticket.

"Ramada Inn, Henderson Street, Room 124, thank you so much," Tori said over the phone as she took down the information. She hung up the phone and made a few more quick notes, not noticing the two leather encrusted punks approaching her.

"Whoa, hey blondie, what's shakin'?" one asked. The other put his arm around her and looked her up and down. Tori was immediately ticked.

"I gotta room for you, what do you say?" he asked. Tori smirked at him before elbowing him in the gut and ax kicking his friend.

"I say leave me alone!" she cried to the two clowns. She had connected so hard the first time, that they couldn't get up. A few uniforms ran up to her.

"Miss, are you all right?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," Tori said as she gathered up her bags. The officers took the men and walked them over to a holding area. Blake saw them and frowned as they passed by. He walked out to the drive way area and found a cab.

"Where to sir?" the driver asked, opening the door for him.

"The Ramada Inn on Henderson Street please," Blake said. The cabbie closed the door.

"Yes sir," he said as walked over to his side.

MORE COINCENDENCES!!! Will they ever realize how close they are? What will happen at the Inn? Thanks for being patient with my late updates.

Here's what you have to look forward to once I hit you with the HunterLeila Prequel and Dino Storm 2. POWER RANGERS STORM CALLERS (Slightly similar to Ninja Storm, but it has it's own elements to it). In a world where Power Rangers exists only in a television, a alien force creates the storm callers and the first female red ranger. How will the team react to the news? What will happen when once they get their powers, the red ranger must travel through the realms of each ranger team to retrieve a special gem to a powerful sword?

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT? Let me know if you're interested in my writing it. Take note that she will have some level of attraction to one guy in each realm she travels through whether it's just flirting or more than flirting (not to make her immediately sound like a slut).


	4. Pranks

Disclaimer: the usual..........just so ya'll know, I'm not ditching my Dino Storm Series, I will finish it.

CHAPTER 4

Pranks

"Here you are Mr. Bradley, Room 126 is all ready for you," the receptionist told Blake as she handed him his key.

"Thank you," he said before walking off towards his room. As he disappeared around the corner, Tori came in, touting her bag behind her, exhausted.

"Reservation for Hanson," she said. As the receptionist helped Tori, Blake plopped down in the very room that was right next door to Tori's room. He picked up the phone and went through all the ridiculous amount of numbers he had to dial just to get to his brother. The phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Hunter answered.

"Hey bro," Blake said.

"Blake, where are you?" Hunter asked.

"I'm at the Ramada Inn close to the LA Airport. My connecting flight got delayed until tomorrow. It was more crowded then I thought it would be, a lot of planes got delayed because of bad weather," Blake explained.

"Oh really," Hunter said, TRYING to act surprised.

"Yea, well, I'm about to get some sleep. I just wanted to let you know what's up, if you need to call me, I'm in Room 126," Blake explained.

"Okay, bro, get some rest," Hunter said.

"Will do," Blake said before hanging up the phone and heading for the bathroom. When he closed the door, Tori opened the door to her room. She slammed the door behind her and jumped onto the bed, curling up with all the pillows. She groggily reached for the phone and dialed the numbers she had to dial to get to Ninja Ops.

"Hello," Cam answered.

"Hey Cam," Tori said.

"Tori, hey, are you in Europe yet?" Cam asked. Tori chuckled.

"You know better than anyone else it'll take longer than this to get there," Tori said.

"So what's up?" Cam asked.

"My plane got rerouted to the LA airport and my flight won't leave until tomorrow. I'm at the Ramada Inn in room 124 if you need me," Tori said before yawning. Cam laughed.

"Okay, why don't you get some sleep," Cam suggested.

"And some food, I'm starving," Tori said.

"Bye Tor, call when you know more about your flight," Cam said.

"Will do," Tori said before hanging up. She grabbed the phone book and flipped through it.

"Ah ha, Pizza Hut," she said to herself before dialing the number.

"Yes, I'd like to order a large Hawaiian pizza.....Tori Hanson.......Ramada Inn....Room 124....thank you," Tori said before hanging up the phone.

"Thirty five minutes, plenty of time to get a shower," she said before running into the bathroom. Blake came out from his shower and grabbed the phone book. He too looked up the Pizza Hut number.

"Yes, I'd like to order a large Hawaiian pizza....Blake Bradley.....Ramada Inn....Room 126....thank you," he said. After hanging up, he leaned back into the pillows and closed his eyes, dreaming of his blonde goddess.

"Who was on the phone Cam?" Shane asked as he and Dustin continued to play cards while Hunter practiced a form in the corner.

"Tori, the storm rerouting worked but she didn't mention anything about running into Blake. She's at the Ramada Inn close to the airport, Room 124," Cam said. Hunter stumbled a little, gaining the other ranger's attention.

"Dude, Blake's in Room 126 in the same hotel!" Hunter declared.

"I have an idea, let's prank call them pretending to be the person in the other room," Dustin said.

"Dude, sweet idea," Shane said. Hunter dialed the number into his cell phone.

"Here is Blake's room," he said, handing the phone to Shane. Shane waited for Blake to pick up.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET OR I'M CALLING SECURITY! JUST PUT IT IN FRONT OF ROOM 124 IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES OR THERE WILL BE TROUBLE!!" Shane screamed.

"What? I don't have....your wallet," Blake said, pausing when Shane hung up. The guys had to control their laughter.

"Here, here, let me do Tori," Dustin said as Cam handed him the phone. Dustin signaled for the others to shut up.

"Hello?" she asked when she picked up the phone.

"Hey....what are you wearing?" Dustin asked, disguising his voice as Shane had.

"Excuse me? Who is this?" Tori demanded.

"I saw you from Room 126. You are so hot, I can just picture you taking each piece of clothing off one at a time....oh yeah," Dustin said before hanging up the phone. The guys were rolling on the floor.

"Oh man, I know that got Tori going," Cam laughed. Tori burst out of her room and banged on the door to 126.

"Get your filthy mind out here buddy!" she screamed. Blake, too tired to recognize the voice, just screamed through the door back at her.

"Oh and I suppose you want the wallet that I don't have back!" he retorted.

"What? I have my wallet. You're the one calling me with your perverted comments!" she cried back.

"Uh, excuse me, I've got a pizza for a Blake Bradley," a pizza guy said suddenly. Tori's face dropped.

"Who?" she said.

"A Blake Bradley in that room," he said. The door swung open and Tori looked to see the man of her dreams.

"Tori?" he asked in surprise.

"Blake?" she replied.

THEY'VE FOUND EACH OTHER!! NOW WHAT?! WHAT'S GOING TO GO ON FROM HERE, BESIDES WHAT YOU KNOW FROM DINO STORM. REVIEW AND YOU'LL FIND OUT.


	5. Revenge Is Sweet

Disclaimer: the usual...........................

CHAPTER 5

Revenge Is Sweet

Tori and Blake munched on their pizza in awkward silence. It had been nearly thirty minutes since they had realized they were hotel neighbors. They had paid the pizza men and Blake had invited her to eat dinner with him. They hadn't really said much since. Tori finally broke the silence when she realized something.

"So, you didn't call my room?" she asked suddenly. Blake was caught off guard by the broken silence.

"No, and I'm assuming you didn't call mine about some wallet," he said. Tori shook her head, frowning as she tried to piece together the mystery.

"Did you tell the guys about your trip?" Blake asked.

"They planned it for me," Tori replied.

"I told Hunter about mine," Blake said, smirking and raising his eyes in a hint. Tori's face broke out into one of realization.

"I'm going to kill Dustin," she said, realizing who had called her room.

"I'm guessing Shane called my room," Blake said. Tori smirked in a cocky manner as she crawled over to the phone and sat beside Blake. She dialed the numbers that would get her to Ninja Ops and just sat back smiling, Blake watching her in curiosity.

"Hello, Ninja Ops," answered Dustin.

"Hey Dustin, oh my gosh, you would not BELIEVE the disgusting phone call I got a little while ago," Tori said, putting her best acting face forward.

"Oh really, tell me about it," Dustin said, obviously to Tori he was trying extremely hard NOT to laugh.

"This guy called me and said he was watching me from next door and said he was undressing me with his mind, well, I checked the call logs and it turns out he was actually from a few doors down," Tori said.

"What?" asked a baffled Dustin.

"I went to his door and banged on it, YELLING for him to come out. He came to the door and acted like he didn't know what I was talking about. We argued for a few minutes and then he finally confessed and apologized, saying his friend dared him to do it and that it was stupid. We talked for a little bit and it turns out we're both on major budgets, so I told him he could stay in my room and we're both now paying half as much as what we were paying," Tori said, trying to not laugh at Blake rolling on the bed in hysterics.

"Whoa, wait, TORI, you're letting a total stranger stay in your room?!" Dustin asked.

"Yea, oh, hold on a sec, Scott the towels aren't out here, they're in the bathroom....go cover up before you catch a cold.....well, gotta go Dustin, bye," she said, not giving the former yellow ranger a chance to say anything. The second she hung up the phone, she was clutching her stomach from laughing. Blake was trying to calm himself down.

"Oh man, I can't believe he fell for that. He called your room for crying out loud," Blake said.

"I know....but that's what he gets for messing with the water ninja," Tori declared, playfully throwing her arms up in victory. Blake couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh man, now I'll do Shane," he said, climbing over towards the phone. He dialed the number as Tori sat back to watch the show. The phone rang.

"TORI!! Tori, is that you?!" Shane demanded, having been told about the previous conversation from Dustin.

"No man, this is Scott. I just want to thank you for sending Tori on this trip. She is soooooooooooooooooooooooooo hot man. I don't know what she was doing on this trip to begin with but I think she and I have both reached our final destination. Later dudes!" Blake said before hanging up the phone and laughing hysterically. Tori rolled all over the bed in hysterics.

"Those guys are probably going nuts right now!" she screamed, trying not to knock over her pizza. Blake managed to stop laughing and gazed at the beautiful girl before him.

"So what are you doing on this trip?" he asked. Tori stopped laughing and glanced at him.

"I, um, came to see you," she said quietly, a little embarrassed. Blake just smiled.

"I wonder what would've happened if I had ended up in Blue Bay Harbor and you had ended up in Europe," he said thought fully. Tori chuckled.

"I don't want to think about how upset I would've been," she slipped out, blushing when she realized what she said.

"Upset? You would've been upset if you hadn't seen me?" Blake asked, getting a little happy.

"Don't get cocky Bradley. How would you have felt if you had missed me?" Tori asked. Blake's smile fell and he too became instantly embarrassed.

"I would've been pissed off if I hadn't gotten a chance to see you Tori," he admitted honestly. Tori bit her lip in embarrassment.

"Hunter told me that you had kind of been a little mopey around the academy since I had been gone," Blake said.

"Well, he told me that your riding has been okay but that you've also been distracted," Tori retorted. Blake decided to cut the chit chat and just leaned over and kissed Tori full on the lips. It only lasted for a few seconds but it was the sweetest seconds Tori had ever felt. They parted a little and just gazed at each other.

"Wow," Blake whispered.

"I have dreaming about you doing that since I've met you," Tori said. Blake smirked.

"You've been in my dreams since I met you Tori Hanson," he said.

"Well, I guess we can't TOO mad at the guys, their hearts were in the right places," Tori said.

"Yea, but that doesn't mean they won't bother us for details about what happened between us," Blake said.

"Who says they have to know anything happened between us?" Tori asked. Blake gave her a surprised grin.

"You're more wicked than I thought you were," he said laughing. Tori smiled as she leaned in towards him.

"I'm a devil in disguise," she said jokingly, but slightly seductively.

"I like a little mischief," Blake said as he put his hand behind her head and pulled her in for a more passionate kiss, the kind they had both truly wanted since they had laid eyes on each other so long ago in Storm Chargers.

AND EVERYBODY GIVES A COLLECTIVE AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! BUT THAT'S NOT EVERYTHING!! WHERE DOES THEIR RELATIONSHIP GO FROM HERE? FIND OUT IN THE CHAPTERS TO COME.


	6. Where The Road Leads

Disclaimer: the usual...............sorry for the delay

CHAPTER 6

Where the Road Leads

Tori's eyes slowly fluttered open as sunlight hit her face. She felt something next to her and realized she and Blake had fallen asleep in each other's arms. She smiled at the guy beside her. They had finally told each other how they felt, but where did that put them. Blake still had Factory Blue and Tori just couldn't leave the academy. Blake stirred and slowly opened his eyes, smiling when his gaze met Tori's.

"Hey," he said sleepily. Tori smiled.

"Hey," she replied. Blake stretched then pulled a maneuver that made Tori laughed. He stretched his arms out then pulled them around Tori, causing her to be closer than she had been to him.

"Good morning to you too," she said while laughing. Blake pulled her in for a passionate, tongue-wrestling kiss. They both smiled as they made out with the morning sun shining through the window, representing the new day for them. When they parted for air, Tori crawled off of Blake and cuddled next to him.

"What are we going to do about our flights?" Tori asked.

"What do you say to staying in LA for a few days?" Blake asked. Tori sat up and looked at him, a little surprised.

"Are you serious?" she asked, a smile spreading across her face. Blake nodded. Tori squealed, completely out of character, and pounced on Blake.

"I take it you like that idea," Blake said, laughing and trying to recover from her pouncing on him.

"I love it, but I thought you had a few WEEKS off," Tori said.

"Well, I do but I'm going to call Roger today and ask him to put me on the schedule for next week. The sooner I finish my contract the better," Blake explained. Tori stared at him, a small smile creeping across her face.

"What are you saying Blake?" she asked cautiously.

"As soon as I finish my contract with Factory Blue, I'm coming home. That is, unless you don't want me too...," Blake tried to say jokingly but was cut off by a passionate kiss from Tori.

"What does that tell you Thunder Boy?" she asked sarcastically. The two laughed and just enjoyed each other's company. They found themselves walking the boardwalk of a local beach that afternoon, holding hands and enjoying the sunshine.

"So what did Roger say?" Tori asked. Blake had talked with Roger before they had had lunch.

"He said I would be missed but was happy that I've made a decision and that I will be finishing my contract," Blake said.

"So what should we tell the guys?" Tori asked. Blake smirked devilishly.

"Who said we had to tell the guys anything?" he said. Tori looked at him a little surprisingly.

"I know they meant well by sending you here but this is our lives, let's just enjoy it," Blake said, pulling her in to him. Tori wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey, I like that idea," Tori said before kissing him. Passer bys whistled at the couple but they didn't care. When they separated, Tori smirked at him.

"Time for a surfing lessons," she said, pulling him to the beach.

"After last time?" Blake whined at his new girlfriend pulled him over to a stand where they rented wet suits. They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon in the sun and the ocean, laughing and just enjoying life as it came.

Later that night, they were exhausted from the day and Blake ordered some Chinese food. They dug in once at came.

"Oh, this is so good," Tori said as she scarfed noodles. Blake started to chuckle.

"What?" Tori asked. Blake leaned in.

"You've got something on your mouth," he said, pretending to lean in. Tori wondered what it was under she felt Blake's lips against hers. She smiled, laughing that she fell for that old trick. Carefully pushing the boxes aside, Blake climbed more on top of Tori as she slipped down onto the pillows. Their kissing deepened, causing their tongues to roll over each other. Blake intertwined his hands into Tori's and placed them over her head. The kissing intensified even further, sending sensations through their bodies. Blake removed his lips and buried his head into the crook of Tori's neck, massaging her skin with his lips. He let go of her hands and traced her body with his own as she clutched his back.

Blake trailed his kisses from her neck, across and down her chest of all the exposed skin. Tori's heart beat increased as his lips neared her chest. He slowly unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt, revealing her fit frame in a form-fitting bra. He wrapped his arms around her body and began kissing her more. He sucked on the skin of her breasts that was exposed. Tori smiled, she was in total ecstasy, but she didn't think this was the right time. So when Blake's hands lingered on her bottoms and started to take them off, she stopped him.

"Blake...um...," Tori said, grabbing his hands and stopping, suddenly becoming a little embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, fearing he had done something wrong.

"It's not you Blake, it's just, I want to wait and do this when I know you don't have to go rushing off to a foreign country the next day," Tori said. Blake smiled, leaned in and kissed her.

"I'll wait forever for you," he said. Tori smiled and they kissed again. They once again fell asleep in each other's arms, content on their futures together.

The next few days came and went like the speed of light and the couple soon found themselves at a departure point in the airport.

"I can't believe I won't get to see you for another six months," Tori said, playfully pouting her lips. Blake smirked and kissed her.

"Just keep remembering that the next time you see me, you won't have to say goodbye again," he said.

"And we'll write and call all the time, so it won't be that bad," Tori said.

"Hey I got you this," he said, handing her a box. Tori carefully opened it to reveal a beautiful heart locket with a blue crystal dolphin encrusted on the front.

"Oh my gosh, Blake, it's beautiful," she said, running her fingers over, attempting not to cry.

"Our pictures are already inside," he said. Tori leaned in a kissed him deeply.

"I got you something too," she said before digging into her book bag. She brought out a small bag and handed it to him.

"It's not as nice as what you got me," she explained as he opened the gift. It was a leather bracelet with their picture in the middle and the thunder insignia and water insignia sewn on either side.

"No, no, I love it," Blake said sincerely, smiling wide. The two gazed at each other before hugging and kissing once more.

"Where will the road take us from here?" Tori asked.

"I don't know but I love you Tori," Blake said.

"I love you too Blake," Tori replied before kissing him.

SIX MONTHS LATER..................................................

"Hey Tor," he said.  
  
"Hey you," she replied. The two quickly kissed, surprising most of the other rangers.  
  
"Uh, when did this happen?" Shane asked.  
  
"Does it matter as long as it has happened?" Tori asked.

THE END. I hope that didn't seem rushed to you guys but that's how I wanted it. Look forward to your reviews. I will be updating Storm Callers soon and starting on the Hunter/Leila spinoff.


End file.
